Sick Day
by Love-Hetalia
Summary: Arthur doesn't show up for any meetings, and Amelia is worried and decides to go check on him. What happens when he asks her to stay with him? UKxFem!US Human names used!


**This is my first attempt at a fic, and I feel like it is a bit wordy, but please enjoy!**

**Most of this will be in Amelia's POV, but it switches to Arthur's if you squint. **

_**France's phone**_

**America's phone**

_Thoughts_

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I thought, as I ran, through the rain, to Artie's house. I wouldn't be doing this if he had showed up for either of the meetings today, or at least called on of us. We still held our meetings, but I had a lingering feeling of worry for him throughout them, and even after when I was home and changed into my other clothes.

But here I am, racing to his house in my blue Superman sweater, red skinny jeans, and wedged high top sneakers. My, now soaking, clothes and hair are clinging to my body and face as I race up the stairs to Artie's door. Seeing some lights on I know he is home, so I knock three times, glad to be under a little bit of cover from the sudden storm. I start to think back to my trip here, that I am now regretting, I started to walk, thinking that it was a nice enough outside to walk to Artie's house instead of drive, but half way through my walk, it start to pour down rain. Then, as I started to run, in my wedges, I twisted my ankle. even though it hurt, it wasn't enough to stop this hero from cheking on his friend. It was my duty. But, he better have a damn good reason to make me worry like this.

After standing there with no answer, my backside now even more soaked, I knocked again, starting to get more and more worried. Silence followed my knock, I started to look around for his extra key, I knew he kept it hidden somewhere near his door. I reached up to feel the top of the door frame, no luck. Potted plants, nope. Under the doormat? Nada. Finally, I look over to see the mail box, reaching my hand in I feel the coolness of the metal. Jackpot! I quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, warmth surrounding me.

"Artie? Artie, where are ya?" I shouted into the air. No response. I walked through his living room to his kitchen, shouting again, I hear the sound of someone retching. I follow the sound up the stairs to his hallway, seeing a trail of used tissues from his room to the bathroom. I walk the rest of the way down the hallway, taking a quick peak into his room, seeing a bed full of used tissues, his end table littered with medicine, and his whole room just a plain mess.

I finally walk into the bathroom, where Artie has his face in the toilet, I walk over quickly, saying, in a comforting voice, "Hey, Artie, you doing ok?" Squatting, which is amazing in my wet skinny jeans, I put my hand on his back, rubbing as he lets out more of his past meals. "Does it look like I'm ok, Amelia?" he tries to snap back, but fails as he has to stick his head back into the toilet.

I rubbed his back some more, putting my hand to his forehead, "Artie! You're freakin' burning up! Why didn't you tell me that your were sick? Or one of the other guys?" I helped him up when he was finished, flushing the toilet and putting the top down. I helped him to his bed, but before lying him down, clearing away the tissues from half the bed. I took the thermometer from his bathroom cabinet and stuck it in his mouth. I waited for the beep to take it out and check, I sighed as I said "101. Have you taken any medicine today? Or even eaten?" He lightly shook his head no and I covered him up.

"Well, I'll stay here and I'll help you get better. But for now, stay in bed while I run to the store and get you some soup." I said as I started to walk away, but I was stopped as Artie grabbed my hand and started to shake his head frantically. "Don't leave me here by myself, please." I was starting to protest that I had to go get him soup when he broke out into a terrible coughing fit. "Well, I guess I'll call Frany to go and get some soup for you. But for now," I said walking to the door, "I am going to pick up this room, so you just lay there and sleep."

I turned and walked away when I saw him nod and lay his head back down. _'Ok, I need to get out of these clothes before I call Frany.'_ I quickly thank God that I claimed one of his guest rooms and had extra clothes here. I quickly switched into my new clothes, threw what I could of my short wet hair up, and called Frany from Artie's house phone. **_"Bonjour Iggy. Où étiez vous aujourd'hui?"_**

**"Well, I'm not Iggy, but he is sick."** I answered quickly, understanding the small bit of French he had used. **_"Ah, mon amour, how are you? Why are you at Iggy's house?"_**He asked smoothly, not worried about Artie anymore, **"I'm good. I'm taking care of him while he is sick, do you think that you could go and grab me some soup for Iggy? He is really sick and doesn't want to be left alone."** I had already prepared my respones, knowing that he would probably ask to stay while I went to the store so he could take advantage of Artie's weakened state.

_**"Anything for my mon petit chéri. I will pick it up and bring it to you right away."**_ We said our goodbyes and I went to get a trash bag and a cold wet cloth. I ran the cool water in the bathroom, completly soaking the cloth before ringing it out and folding it nicely. When I got to Artie's room I walked over to his bed and looked down at his sleeping form, his mouth was slightly open, his hair was pushed out of his face a little. I smiled _'He looks like a little kid when he sleeps. How cute.'_ I thought, I blushed, making sure he didn't wake up and see. I pushed the rest of his hair off of his forehead and replaced it with the cloth.

I then started to pick up the used tissues, shoving them into the bag as I walked around his bed and through his hallway. When all the tissues were disposed of, I went to look at the medicines he had put out. Several wouldn't have even done him any good, so I grabbed them and put them back into his medicine cabinet. I quickly located the one that would be best, putting the remainder away. I placed the medicine bottle and a new box of tissues on the end table. I looked over to see Artie's eyes flutter open and him reach up to take the cloth off. I quickly grabbed his hand, "Nope, leave that there, it is only going to help you."

"'Melia, I don't feel good." He groaned, I smiled, "I know you don't, thats why I'm here." I said, stroking some of his hair back again as he closed his eyes again. I looked over to the door quickly when I heard knocking. "I'll be right back." I said, placing a quick peck on his head, and then running out the door. I hopped down the stairs, shouting a quick "Coming!"

I opened the door to a smiling Frany. "Bonjour Amelia." He said, looking down at my outfit, quickly smirking at my 'London Boys' sweater, "I know you've liked our Iggy for a while now, but you're making it obvious." I blushed and snatched the soup from his hands, "Shut up Frany, this is all I had here." Turning and walking into the kitchen to start his soup. "Ohonhonhon you had clothes here? How scandalous." I turned to give him a look, then popped the tops off the cans and poured them into the pan. Turning on the heat, I said "Thanks for picking this up. I would have, but Artie didn't want me to leave."

"It's no problem, mon amour, I understand you just want to be a good house wife." He said, smirking, as I lead him back to the door. I blushed again and started to stutter, "Amelia, I have to go now, but give Iggy a kiss for me." He said opening the door, and turning to plant a quick peck on my lips. I swatted him away and went back to the soup. I put it in a bowl, and filled up a cup of water, I carried them slowly and easily up the stairs to Artie's room.

* * *

"Hey Artie," I said quietly, "You need to sit up so you can eat. I brought you some water too, so you can take some medicine." I sat the bowl and the cup down and looked over to Artie. He had taken the blanket and put it completly over his head and turned away from me. I giggled quietly "Artie, turn back around and eat." A muffled 'No!' came under the blanket. "Seriously now, Artie you need to eat." No answer. "Artie! Turn around." Still no answer. "Arther Kirkland. Turn around to eat, now." I said, getting frustrated. He gasped when I said his full name, followed by another coughing fit. I touched his back to make sure he was alright, but he turned and sat up, pouting and narrowing his eyes at me, "I don't wanna take any medicine." He said, making him sound very child-like.

I smiled, "I know you don't, but you have to so you can get all better!" I placed a tray over his lap and put the bowl on top. "Eat it all, then I'll give you your medicine." I gave him peck on the forehead, making his head snap up, and walked back downstairs to clean up my mess.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V

She kissed me. Not only that but she is here, in my house, taking care of me. I blushed as I thought of her again. _'Will she return my feelings?'_ My mind started to revolve around her as I ate. _'Its probably just my sick mind that is imagining things. But, I'm sure I overheard her and that frog face talking about her feelings towards me before. I guess there is only one way to find out.'_ I had finished my soup, and tried to find my voice to call for Amelia, but my voice just cracked and trailed off. I cleared my throat and tried again. I knew I was sucessful when I heard Amelia coming up the stairs. Nervousness, and a bit of nausea settled in my stomach as she came closer.

* * *

Amelia's P.O.V

"Amelia! I'm finished!" He tried to shout as I finished washing off the counter and putting away the things I used. I grabbed a little medicine cup as I walked back up stairs. I smiled at Artie as I walked in, I noticed a blush come up on his cheeks, I grabbed the tray and put it aside. Then grabbed the medicine and unscrewed the top and poured him the correct dosage, handing him the small cup and picking up the water. We switched after he had downed the medicine, I watched as he took a couple drinks of water to get the taste out of his mouth.

He put the cup on the end table and looked up at me before grabbing my waist and pulling me into the bed with him. My eyes went wide, and I shouted "Artie, what are you doing?" He never answered, but instead covered us both up, and snuggled into my back. "I just want you to lay with me." Came his muffled response. I smiled and turned to wrap my arms around his waist, "Well, you didn't have to, like, sneak attack me, you could've just asked." He snuggled closer to me and sighed, "Thank you, love" I smiled and kissed his cheek, "No problem."

I smiled bigger as he kissed my cheek in return, and then started planting little kisses all over my face, and giggled when he started to repeatedly peck my lips, "You're gonna get me sick, Arthur, stop." But, when he did, I started to kiss his lips, knowing that I was going to get sick anyway, so I should enjoy myself.

* * *

**French used:**

**Où étiez vous aujourd'hui - Where were you today?**

**Mon amour - My love**

**Mon petit chéri - My little darling**

**You can see Amelia's outfits here: polyvore com / cgi / set?id =77601369**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :) **


End file.
